easter escapade
by diamond squall
Summary: i was made to write a story about easter in school and i made it a ff one, not very good though, please r


Easter Escapade  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST (AND LAST) ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION SO   
DON'T COMPLAIN IF IT ISN'T VERY GOOD   
  
  
  
Cloud sat on the side of a bridge in the partially rebuilt Midgar looking into the water.   
It had been one year since the encounter with Sephiroth. Everybody had more or less settled  
down, Cloud settled down with Tifa and they opened a bar in Midgar. Barret had moved to Midgar,  
cait sith had.....gone (I don't care about him...does anyone?). Yuffie had taken most of their  
materia and continued travelling around the world stealing things from people. Cid had also   
moved to Midgar with shera. Vincent had gone back to nibelheim and red xiii had become the   
leader of Cosmo canyon.  
  
Cloud was sitting on a bridge across a small river in the city thinking about aeris  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from a nearby alleyway.   
He jumped up, grabbed his buster sword and headed in the direction of the scream.  
He saw a small girl of about 4 or 5 cornered by 2 kalm wolves.   
These kind of attacks were not rare because when meteor hit the walls of the city were   
broken in many places allowing any nearby creatures to enter.   
He ran towards the wolves and prepared his materia.  
one of them leaped forward and clawed his face. He fell back in shock.   
he hadn't fought in a long time(except when he forgot tifa's birthday) and was taken aback  
by the pain. He was really pissed off. He had to buy an Easter egg before the shop's closed   
or Tifa would kill him.  
  
" OMNISLASH!!!!!! " he yelled. He slashed the wolves, then he slashed again,and again,and again,and....   
(etc etc etc) he then realised 1 hit would have been enough but he still felt happy about winning.  
He picked up the small girl "are you okay?" "Yes mr.Cloud" replied the girl.   
Cloud was confused.He looked at her again "Marlene!what were you doing out here??"   
"I went outside and I saw a doggy go past the house and I followed it,   
but it tried to bite me" she replied sorrily "that's ok. I'll bring you home now" he walked   
her to his car and then headed towards Barrets house stopping on the way to buy enough   
Easter eggs to keep Tifa happy. He arrived at Barrets house shortly.  
  
As Barret opened the door cloud could hear some sort of party going on in the background.  
when the door was opened fully he noticed that Barret was wearing a large pink bunny suit  
Marlene ran up and hugged him. Cloud however had a much better idea.   
He collapsed to the ground laughing uncontrollably.   
Barret blushed a little and then, regaining his composure, aimed his missing score at clouds   
head "shut up foo', this for Marlenes birthday party!!" Cloud (reluctant to have his head   
blown off) stopped laughing and explained were he found Marlene. Barret gave out to her for  
going off like that then thanked cloud.   
  
Cloud went back to his car and returned momentarily. "um....marlene did you see were cloud   
left the Easter eggs I bought for Tifa".he asked. "no cloud" she replied.  
Barret came out shortly and asked what was going on and Cloud explained he couldn't   
find the Easter eggs he bought. a smile spread across Barrets face "tell ya what.I give you  
some Easter eggs and you forget about the...ah....bunny suit". Cloud refused his offer   
and Barret haggled until Cloud had recieved  
200,000 gil  
A new watch  
The bunny suit........um......i'll let you try and figure that out yourself  
And a mastered knights of the round materia   
  
Barret went to get the eggs and returned looking confused. "Marlene.   
Where did daddy leave the Easter eggs?" Marlene replied that she didn't know and Barret   
stood in confusion until Clouds PHS began to ring  
Cloud answered and spoke to the person on the other line   
"Hi Tifa.... who???....What?....she took wha.....that little.....see ya there...love you  
.....bye"   
"That was Tifa."cloud began   
"No shit" Barret interrupted. Cloud continued, ignoring Barrets smart-ass remark,"funny....   
Yuffie just broke into the bar and stole all the money and she robbed all of Cids gil and   
a few Easter eggs " Barret was confused "wait a sec, she took our Easter eggs but not our......"   
He checked his pockets  
  
"THAT LITTLE B*^%$…I'm gonna rip off her scrawny litt...." He was cut off by Marlene "Daddy,what's a B*^%$?"  
Barret hurried out the door and cloud followed.  
They arrived outside Midgar in half an hour.   
The highwind was parked outside with an angry looking Cid waiting outside.   
"What the %£"% kept you ya $^&%%$^*(())&*^$£" $%^&**^$ £"$%^ ^ ^%$%%^$^&^$$rds!!!!!"  
Cloud blinked in surprise "Traffic?" he replied nervously "hurry up ya pokey headed wierdo! ,   
let's just catch that little b*&% before I miss the dukes!"  
(It seems to be a rule that if you have a comedy fanfic with Cid in it you have to   
mention the dukes of hazzard)  
Cloud and Barret got in and they headed for Wutai.  
  
They arrived in an hour and prepared their weapons. Before they left Tifa stopped   
them and said "hold on, Barret you can't use your gun and cloud,no sword, we don't want to   
kill her"A smile spread across Cids face as he thought of something mean to say  
"why the f&*% not she's just a lit.." he was cut off by Tifas fist making contact   
with his face. Barret didn't load his gun and cloud armed himself with a shovel.   
  
They started exploring the town checking Yuffies house first.they   
Cid,anxious to vent his anger on something-"accidentally" dropped an Ultima Materia and his lit cigarrette to the ground burning Yuffies house to the ground.suddenly Yuffie jumped down from a tree and started punching him in the face "YOU BASTARD, OH MY GAWD!!!MY HOUSE…oh wait, with all this moey I can buy a new one" she turned to run but cloud was standing behind him, shovel in hand, preparing to strike. "OMNISLASH" he then repeatedly beat her with the shovel until she passed out.   
  
  
They proceeded to take the following from her  
15,000,000 gil (twice what she took :) )  
All the materia they had given her when they defeated Sephiroth  
All her weapons  
All her accessories  
All her bangles  
And her big arm.....cast....armour.....thing?  
Then they tied her to a tree.  
  
  
  
they all lived happily ever after(except yuffie who wasn't untied for three days because nobody likes her J)  
  
  
THE END..........or is it...........(yes)  
  
  
as I said before this is my first and last fanfic.this is because I have a short attention span and it wasn't very good anyway.Please review but don't be too cruel or i'll hunt you down and beat you to death........um.....with a hippo!  



End file.
